1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of an engine supporting structure for a working vehicle.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a construction equipment vehicle typified by a backhoe and an agricultural equipment vehicle typified by a tractor have been known. These working vehicles are equipped with an engine and operated by the motive power of the engine. For example, the backhoe travels based on the motive power of the engine and carries out an excavating operation based on the motive power of the engine (for example, see WO2007/004327).
Incidentally, the engine of the working vehicle is supported by a plurality of engine mounts. Then, each engine mount is supported by a corresponding mount base. That is, the engine of the working vehicle is supported by the plurality of engine mounts and the plurality of mount bases (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1993 147444).
Herein, as is illustrated in FIG. 10, a structure in which an engine E is supported by four sets of engine mounts M and four sets of mount bases B is assumed. Each mount base B is welded to a frame F. In the case of this structure, each mount base B is required to be welded at an appropriate position while being kept at an appropriate angle. Accordingly, there has been a problem in that a welding operation along with jigs is essential, and manufacturing processes are complicated. Further, there has been a problem in that the number of components increases, and production costs are high.